The Little Sister
by HollyGer
Summary: After losing their brother Sam the two remaining Winchesters learn how to deal with life without their brother.  How will Dean deal with his teenage sister Holly? How will Holly handle losing a brother and a boyfriend and trying to start all over.


Bobby sighed as he finally sat down for the first time in almost 20 hours. After losing one Winchester and Kyle to Lucifer Bobby was on damage control with the other two Winchesters. Dean had disappeared to a bar somewhere and Holly, The younger sibling of them was finally asleep up stairs. Holly Ann Winchester is 19 years old. Sam and Dean first found out about their sister 5 years ago when they were investigating a demon case. The Demon killed Holly's mom and step dad and shortly after learned that Holly's real dad was John Winchester and ever since then Holly has been on the road with the two brothers learning and hunting. Despite having two older very protective brothers Holly managed to get a boyfriend who was also a hunter. They have been dating for almost a year now up until last night when Lucifer in Sam's body killed him bobby and Cas. When it was over and Sam was in the pits of hell somehow Cas was able to come back and heal Dean's broken face and bring Bobby back to life but could do nothing for Holly's boyfriend Kyle, now almost 24 hours later things were finally starting to settle down. Dean was a mess and didn't want to speak to anyone, Holly had been stitched up and cried herself to sleep and Bobby was over whelmed with guilt and hurt. He knew he should have made Dean stay with his sister but he didn't have the energy to fight with Dean and Holly was safe and sound upstairs. He could manage until Dean got back. He sighed taking a drink of his Jack Daniels when suddenly there was a knock on his door. He got up wondering who it could be. He pulled the door open to see a bald tall well built man in his late twenties holding a six pack of beer in his hand. "Can I help you?" Bobby asked not really in the mood to deal with visitors.

"Hi I'm Jason I just moved in next door I thought I bring this by and introduce myself." He said with a friendly sort of smile. Bobby peeked his head out the door seeing the moving truck. Odd he thought, they just took down the Lucifer and now he has a new neighbor bringing him beer. Bobby tried to smile "Come on in I'm bobby" Bobby said taking the beer that was being offered to him. "Have a seat" He said pointing to the chair "I'll go open these" Bobby said taking the beer into the kitchen. He twisted to tops off adding holy water to each and then going back out handing a beer to Jason. "So where ya from?" Bobby asked taking a sip of his beer watching Jason's reaction as he did the same Jason had no reaction and smiled. "Ohio" He said taking another sip of beer.

"Well what brings you here?"

"I just got out of the army and I needed a new start" Jason said with a nod.

Bobby nodded and froze when her he heard the bottom step creek. Bobby seen Jason look and Bobby couldn't help that this kid had sharp skills. "Bobby" Holly's voice called out. Holly appeared in the room wearing nothing but a big t-shirt and underwear. She stopped walking seeing the stranger. Jason stood seeing the pretty girl standing there holding an arm to her bleeding side.

"Your bleeding" Jason said.

"Damn it" Bobby grumbled stepping forward grabbing Holly's hand pulling her forward. "Its okay this is Jason he's the new neighbor." Bobby reassured Holly. "How did you rip 7 of your stitches Hol, you were suppose to be sleeping.?" Bobby asked pulling her shirt up taking a look. "That's a nasty cut" Jason said poking over Bobby's shoulder. "Hey Jason you should probably leave thanks for the beer" Bobby said.

"Well actually that's one of the reasons I moved here before I left for the army I was a paramedic and now I have a job here, I can help" the man said watching as Holly laid back on the couch . Holly looked up and Bobby he was looking at Jason. "I'll go get the first aid kit" Bobby said. Once Bobby left the room Holly reached for his glass of whiskey and chugged it. "What's your name?" Jason asked. Holly put the glass down and looked up at him. Jason was taking back her bright brown eyes. "Holly" She said. "Well Holly I'm going to take a look at that okay" Jason said. Holly nodded and let Jason push her shirt up to get a better look at the wound. "It shouldn't take to long to re-stitch , I'll be quick I know its not the best feeling" Jason said cleaning the blood around it with a damp towel Bobby handed him. Bobby reached over him and poured his open bottle of whiskey on it.

"Holy fuck!" Holly yelled as it started to burn. "Bobby warn me next time" Holly said breathing through the pain that Jason was now causing her. "Bobby where is Dean?" Holly asking trying to keep her mind off the pain. "He went to the bar" Bobby answered taking her hand knowing that she need him the most right now. "All right all done" Jason said wiping his hands on a towel and making her a new bandage. "You did great" He said helping her sit up. She tried to offer him a smile but she couldn't find the energy. She reached for Bobby's whiskey but he slapped her hand away. "No liquid lunch for you, you have to eat" Bobby said. He didn't want to eat himself but Holly had to. "Bobby I'm not hungry" Holly said. "Well you have to eat" Bobby said " Thanks for all your help and the beer" Bobby said shaking the mans hand. "No problem just come on over if ya need anything" Jason said waving to Holly and Bobby. After he left Holly sat down at the kitchen table while Bobby made her a sandwich. "He a demon?" She asked referring to Jason. Bobby shook his head. "Nope I checked him, he's clean" Bobby said. Holly nodded.

"So there are still some nice normal people left in the world" Holly said picking at her food.

"Eat holly" Bobby said taking a bit of her food.

Holly sighed and ate very little when she was done she placed her plate in the sink. "I'm going back upstairs" Holly said heading up stairs.

Hours later Dean stumbled in the door. He tried his best to drink the pain away but here he was drunk and still upset about losing his Sammy. He knew he should have stayed with Holly but she was morning the loss of her boyfriend and her brother, being around her just made everything worse. Dean managed to climb the steps to the room he use to share with Sam. The room was dark and empty and didn't feel the same without Sam there. Dean fell onto his bed and the silence was enough to kill him. Sam was not there softly snoring in the next bed to help lure him to sleep. He sighed and rolled out of bed crossing the small hallway into Holly's room. He could make out her small body curled up on her side in the dark. He kicked off his boots and curled in bed right next to her. Being mindful of her injured side he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. It took everything Holly had not to let out a sob as Dean buried his head in her hair. She could hear him softly crying. She squeezed his arm and cuddled closer to him just to let him know she was there for him. She knew how close Sam and Dean were and how hard this had to be for Dean. "I love you" Dean whispered and then Holly started to cry also. "Dean I want Sammy and Kyle" She sobbed knowing that no matter how hard she cried or prayed that she'd never get them back.

"I know yo do" Dean said squeezing her tight. "it'll be okay I'm not going anywhere" He said finally. "Promise" Holly asked with a sniffle.

"I promise" Dean said.


End file.
